America's Second Chance
by ThatOneChick'98
Summary: The Selection has ended with Kriss as the winner. When their daughter is ready for school Maxon asks America to be her teacher. This story goes from kindergarten all the way to high school as America mentors Maxon's daughter. How will the strong relationship between America and Amara affect everyone and how will Amara react to finding out about Miss Singer's past?
1. Chapter 1

America's Second Chance

Disclaimer: Dude, you know how this goes. I didn't write The Selection.

**Au Note: So this actually started as a oneshot. But then everyone was just like, "Whoa, dude. You need to make that a story." I've never been one to disappoint, although I know that was like a month ago, or more. Better late than never, right?**

After Maxon picked Kriss it took a long time for me to get back to being myself. I went back to Carolina and laid around my house until I realized I was using up money that my family couldn't afford to lose. I applied to schools for teaching and was accepted into the best university in Angeles. Although I wasn't thrilled with its location, being so close to the palace, it was comforting to find that no one cared who I was here. Celebrities came here all the time and they didn't bother them. It was a fact of life that you could wake up and see a movie star walking down the street. It was common knowledge that you left them alone. No one mentioned my past because no one cared.

"America!"

I snapped back to reality to see my friend and co-worker looking at me, "You did it again."

"Sorry Liss. What did you say?"

Liss sat on my desk and crossed her legs much like Celeste did whenever she came to town, "I asked you if you were going to be okay. I mean, I know Patty already asked, but this little girl could have been your daughter."

"I'm fine. I got my closure. I know where I stand with Maxon. I'm just surprised he asked for me to teach her."

Liss smiled at me, "I guess he trusts you not to corrupt his daughter. Good start I guess."

Liss was one of the only people that knew why I was eliminated. Only Celeste and Liss were the only people that knew outside of my family. The warning bell rang, letting the high schoolers know that it was time to go to class and telling elementary teachers it was time to get their kiddos.

"Let's go get 'em. Or him." Liss said waggling her eyebrows at me.

"He's married."

"Oh my goodness, what a rebel you are then."

"Go get your kids, Mrs. Wagger." I said following her out the door.

In a close nit community in the east end of Angeles everyone knew everyone, so the kids parents easily pointed them in the direction of their teachers. All I had to do was stand there and wait.

Pretty soon, I had twenty-four kids in front of me. All I needed was one more.

When the limo pulled up no one paid any mind. They just gave it a wide berth. But when I saw the royal emblem I asked Liss to watch my kids. She winked at me before telling my kids to join hers. I walked to the long car as a couple and a four-year old got out. The woman's hair was covered up by a floppy hat, contrasting with the long dress she had on. The man looked sharp and handsome as ever.

The little girl though was the one I was interested in. She had her mother's hair and her daddy's eyes making her look strangely exotic. She looked around at the building, with its low roof and long hallway. The playground on the elementary end and the large covered gazebo on the high school. She took in the many elementary school students. Then, her gaze landed on me. More specifically, my dress pants.

"Why are you wearing pants?" she asked..

Kriss tried to scold her, "Amara!"

But I answered her evenly, "Because they're comfy."

"Are you a man?" the little girl asked.

Kriss looked at me apologetically, "No, I'm a girl. Girls can wear pants too"

"I've never seen a girl wear pants."

"Well then this is a new thing for you."

The little girl turned around and grabbed onto her mother's dress, "Mom, can I wear pants?"

She was so formal around Kriss, but I knew that was just because of the many etiquette classes she probably had to take as a young girl. After a little while of being around the other kids she would calm down. She would realize that around here she could just be her, not what the tutors had drilled her into being.

"No dear, you can't." Kriss said simply before turning to me, "Thank you so much for doing this for us. We were so worried about her being in a regular school, but I wanted to show everyone that I had faith in our school system, and that all of the hard work wasn't in vain."

It was in vain. Her systems had done nothing except cause teachers to have to jump through loops and rush through things, "I understand."  
"You look amazing by the way," Kriss said, handing her daughter her backpack, "I somehow lost track of you. Are you married? I didn't hear anything."

Usually, she would have been safe if she had asked one of the Selected if they were married. Usually.

"No, I'm not."

She stared at me for a second, then smiled, "Well, I'm sure he's out there somewhere."

"I hope not. I'm perfectly fine on my own with these kiddos. And, you know, slamming the door in any man's face that came to the door with a boquet of flowers."

Maxon finally spoke up in the voice I've been dying to hear since he told me to get lost, "I kept thinking I would hear a wedding announcement within the guards."

"Well, you should have. Aspen married Lucy, and Ben married Susen, and Greg married Andra, and Mardon married What's-Her-Face."

Maxon and Kriss looked at each other, "Wow, you sure know what's been going on at the palace."

"Lucy was one of my maids, I can't help it if she blabbers on about it." I must have said 'blabbers' in a weird way because Amara laughed.

I smiled at her as the starting bell rang and everyone started filing into the school, "You ready, honey?"

"Yes," she said unsteadily.

"Kiss your mom and dad bye, they've got a busy day ahead of them."

She gave them a big hug then left them. As we walked across the lawn, she snuck her hand into mine.

Suddenly, we were in this together.


	2. Chapter 2

America's Second Chance 2

**Au Note: I know it's been a long time, actually no, just last week, but here's your second chapter. Remember, I will skip around throughout the years, but this chapter is just a few months after the first. NEXT SENTENCE HAS A SPOILER IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE ONE SKIP TO THE CHAPTER, I WARNED YOU. The huge rebel attack never happened so everyone's alive.**

"Thank you for coming over, America." Kriss said, taking her into the dining hall. The last time America had been in there, she had been in a ball gown, so she felt oddly placed in her jeans and blouse, but she was going out with Celeste and Liss after this, she couldn't wear a dress.

"You're perfectly fine. I know how busy your schedules are."

"Well, still we appreciate it," Maxon said, as the girls sat down at the table and he put his papers away. He was determined to just focus on his daughter tonight, and certainly not on the red head across from him.

She smiled at him and settled into her chair. Maxon noticed with a smile that America had let all of the etiquette slip, propping her elbows up on the table and opening the folder she had brought with her. "As far as any of the big problems you were concerned with when she started, don't worry. She's doing great as far as the society shock. I think she actually kind of likes letting all the things she's been taught in her slip and just being free.

"But with that lies a problem. She's separated school and home. Home is supposed to be the place where you let the etiquette slip, but it's the total opposite with her. When she sees the palace symbol on the car she closes off, sits straighter, takes little steps, and all the other crap I don't do anymore."

Maxon smiled, of course she would say that. But the smile melted off as she continued, "That is not healthy for her. When she goes home, she should be able to kick off her shoes and tell you about her day."

"Well, how do we help with that?" Kriss asked.

"You can do a lot of things. At this age, parents hold a lot of weight in their lives. You can ask her about her day, make her attire more relaxed, you can tell her to invite friends over, you can relax on etiquette, when it seems like something is wrong ask her about it. Let her be a normal kid, otherwise she won't know how other kids work later on in life. When she's a teenager she won't see that it's okay to like boys, she won't get that she can do things that the others are, she can't go to a party. You need to teach her that she can do those things now instead of later."

"What if we don't want her to like boys?" Maxon said, ever the protective father.

America smiled mischeviously at him, "Well then, you can tell her it's okay to like girls. No judgement, you know."

"America, you are aware the princesses are given to a prince when they're of age to get married. We need to get those ties with other countries."

America looked at him for a second then leaned forward and pointed her pen at him, "If you're still thinking of doing that to her I suggest you pull her out of school now because you're setting your little girl up for a whole lot of pain. Why won't Daddy let me pick my own husband? Why am I being sold to some prince a world away from all of my friends? Why me?

"You need to figure out right now which is more important to you. A tie between nations or you daughter's happiness."

America sat back observing the affect she had on the couple, but didn't give them any time to process this new piece of information, "Second order of business. Amara has severe ADHD. Her attention span is about a minute give or take a couple seconds. She has to try so hard to focus on something for more than that time that it kind of pains me to see. She's a smart girl, and yes over time the problem will get a little better, but it will always be something she has to deal with.

"There are lots of things you two can do for that. You could get her into psycology training, which actually helps more than you would think. You can get her medicated, but that won't be a perminate answer to your problems. You could sit down with her and read and interact with her that way so she is focused on that, we're working on reading so I'd recommend that. You could also keep her busy. Give her a lot of things to do so when she gets bored with one thing she can just go to the next thing she needs to do, she'll need that when she starts ruling, being able to jump from one matter to the next.

"The one I'd recommend the most would be to keep her busy, it can also help her with her separation of school and home. Right now, she thinks that after three school is done until the next day. Get her in some afterschool activities: sleepovers, drama club, orchestra, a sport, something that will keep her busy and still interested in school."

"Okay. We'll think about it," Maxon said.

"Here's a list of school activities and clubs." America said handing him the paper and getting up to leave, "I know you all have a busy schedule, but if she joins something like this try to be there for concerts or games, she'd love it."

America started walking out, leaving the couple at the table with all of their etiquette forgotten, "I'd suggest music. She loves singing." Then she looked at a guard that Maxon didn't know the name of and spoke to him, "Well, Jackson, are you going to be a gentlemen and walk me out of do I have to tell your wife you were being bad."

The guard left his post and offered his arm out to America, then they shipped out of the room.


End file.
